German-occupied countries
The following 99 pages are in the Wikipedia-category. This list may not (........). [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Deutsche_Besetzung_Europas_1939–1945 Die Wikipedia-Kategorie "Deutsche Besetzung Europas 1939–1945"] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German-occupied_Europe German-occupied Europe], Artikel mit Details (en.wikipedia) * Operational Zone of the Adriatic Littoral * Italian protectorate of Albania (1939–1943) * German occupation of Albania * Allied-occupied Austria * Operational Zone of the Alpine Foothills * German occupation of the Baltic states during World War II * Occupation of the Baltic states * Timeline of the occupation of the Baltic states * Banat (1941–44) * German occupation of Byelorussia during World War II * Reichskommissariat of Belgium and Northern France * Soviet occupation of Bessarabia and Northern Bukovina * Bezirk Bialystok * Bizone * Japanese occupation of Cambodia * German occupation of the Channel Islands * Chief of Civil Administration * German occupation of Czechoslovakia * Denmark in World War II * Operation Safari * District of Galicia * East Upper Silesia * Finnish military administration in Eastern Karelia * Empire of Vietnam * Englandspiel * German occupation of Estonia during World War II * British occupation of the Faroe Islands * Fezzan-Ghadames (French Administration) * Finnish Democratic Republic * German military administration in occupied France during World War II * Zone interdite * General Government bzw. Generalgouvernement für die besetzten polnischen Gebiete, Gebiete der Zweiten Polnischen Republik, die 1939–1945 vom Deutschen Reich militärisch besetzt und nicht unmittelbar in das Reichsgebiet durch Annexion eingegliedert wurden unter dem Generalgouverneur und NSDAP-Funktionär Hans Frank in Krakau. Dies beruhte auf einem Erlass Hitlers vom 12. Oktober 1939 und löste die bis dahin geltende Verwaltung unter dem militärischen Oberbefehlshaber ab. Es umfasste zunächst eine Fläche von 95.000 km² und wurde am 1. August 1941 um den zuvor sowjetischen Distrikt Galizien auf 142.000 km² erweitert. In der deutschen Besetzung ** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Government WP ** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/District_of_Galicia WP * German Zone of Protection in Slovakia * German-occupied Europe * German-occupied Poland ** * Axis occupation of Greece * Invasion of Iceland * Occupation of Iceland * 1945 PETA Revolt in Blitar * Japanese occupation of the Dutch East Indies * Anglo-Soviet invasion of Iran * Italian East Africa * Italian Libya * Italian occupation of Corsica * Italian occupation of France * Civil Censorship Detachment * Occupation of Japan * Shibuya incident * Japanese occupation of Attu * Japanese occupation of Burma * Japanese occupation of Guam * Japanese occupation of Kiska * Japanese occupation of the Andaman Islands * Kraków District * German occupation of Latvia during World War II * Soviet occupation of Latvia in 1940 * Soviet re-occupation of Latvia in 1944 * Allied administration of Libya * British Military Administration (Libya) * Line of contact * German occupation of Lithuania during World War II * Province of Ljubljana * German occupation of Luxembourg during World War II * Battle of Madagascar * Japanese occupation of Malaya * Soviet occupation of Manchuria * Military Administration in Belgium and Northern France * Military Administration in Poland * Italian governorate of Montenegro * Nazi rule over the Danube River * Netherlands in World War II * Territories of Poland annexed by the Soviet Union * Philippine Executive Commission * Administrative division of Polish territories during World War II * History of Poland (1939–1945) * Occupation of Poland (1939–1945) * War crimes in occupied Poland during World War II * Polish areas annexed by Nazi Germany * Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia * Soviet occupation of Romania * Reichsgau Danzig-West Prussia * Reichskommissariat Niederlande * Reichskommissariat Norwegen * Reorganization of occupied dioceses during World War II * Run for Tunis * Sark during the German occupation of the Channel Islands * Japanese occupation of British Borneo * Axis occupation of Serbia * Soviet occupation zone * Spratly Island * Sudetenland * Syria–Lebanon Campaign * Trans-Iranian Railway * Reichsgau Wartheland * Royal Air Force Special Duties Service * Hungarian occupation of Yugoslav territories * World War II in Yugoslavia * Zichenau (region) Kategorie:Internationale Politik